Seven Days
by UMdancer98
Summary: Villains tend to hold grudges against the people who send them to Arkham.
1. Prologue

A/N: So I'm still not sure about publishing this story but there were _seven_ people that said I should and the title is " _Seven_ Days" so... :) Thanks Batman dude, Carl, JokerFan2011, DynamicDuoFanandPhoneGuy and mystery guests for your encouragement.

There are some references to my original character, and a little bit of the plot, from "Silent Retribution" but you don't have to read that one first.

As usual, Batman and Robin are based off the 1960s TV show but go back and forth between genres and are sometimes completely out of any characterization. I write it the way it enters my head, which is not always "historically" accurate. Italics usually represent thoughts to oneself but are sometimes used to add emphasis. I _love_ reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading! :)

 **Prologue:**

Conall O'Reilly listened fearfully to the noises produced by the occupants of Cell Block D as he was escorted down the long hall to number 18. Arkham was everything Robin had said it would be – scary, crazy, terrifying – and it was only his third hour inside the place. He wished he could cover his ears but the cuffs holding his wrists together behind his back wouldn't allow it. A moment later he was thankful that he could hear everything. A lilting voice, with a strong touch of creepiness in it, was quietly singing a tuneless song:

"Robin, my baby bird, Joker is coming. Joker is coming for yooooouuu. I can't leave you aliiiiiive 'cuz you stole him awaaaaay. Joker is coming for yooooouuuu."

Joker – Conall knew that name. A small smile crossed his face; maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He and Joker already had something in common: they both hated Robin.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the quick reviews Carl, JokerFan2011 and mystery guests! I hope I don't disappoint you.

Plot development ahead so I'm sorry if you get bored during this chapter!

 **Chapter 1: One Year Later**

"Bye, Alfred! Have a good visit with your new great-niece and don't forget to send me a picture," Dick Grayson called from the front door of stately Wayne Manor. Alfred was taking a short vacation – his sister's daughter had just had a baby and he was traveling to England to visit his family and meet the little girl. He would be gone for almost two weeks and Dick was excited to have the whole mansion to himself.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stared out the window of his private jet as it flew over the ocean. He was worried about Dick being home alone. Granted, his ward was fifteen years old – and would be sixteen in another month – but so much could happen in two short weeks. Alfred's vacation had, unfortunately, coincided with an emergency meeting Bruce _had_ to attend. As head of The Wayne Foundation, this was something he needed to take care of himself; the situation was delicate and it was essential that they stay on good terms with the foreign company. He thought back on the instructions he had given to Dick – and Robin – yesterday morning.

 **Flashback**

"No parties."

"I don't have any friends that would _want_ to have a party!"

"Go to school and do your homework."

"You actually think I'm going to skip school because you aren't here?"

"No driving ANY cars."

"Yeah, I've tried that and I didn't have the best experience so I think I'm good there."

"No late-night patrols."

"I know, to bed at ten-thirty whether I'm tired or not."

"In fact, no patrols at all."

"What?!"

"You heard me; I don't want you to go out by yourself."

"Why not? I saved Bruce Wayne _by myself_ and…"

"No. Patrols. Period."

"Bruce, that is so unfair!"

"You don't have a choice in this matter. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I'm not a baby! I'm a fifteen-year-old _crime-fighter_ and I can take care of myself!"

Bruce sighed. "Dick – Robin – I know you can handle yourself but I'm not going to be here to back you up if you find yourself in trouble. You won't even be able to contact Alfred if something happens. I need you to promise me that you won't go out on patrol."

Dick crossed his arms and glared at the floor. _This is so unfair!_

"Dick," Bruce said loudly, "your word. Please."

"Fine," Dick ground out, not at all pleased with what he was saying. "I promise I won't go on patrol as Robin while you're gone."

"Thank you," Bruce sighed again. "I know you're not happy with me and…"

"Yeah, okay," Dick grumbled as he turned around and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door after going into his room.

 **End Flashback**

Bruce shook his head; his last conversation with Dick had been a fight and his ward had two whole weeks to stew about it. There was going to be some serious back-lash when he returned home.

* * *

Dick went back into the Manor and sighed. What should he do now? It was only five-fifteen on night one and he was already bored. He began idly strolling through the rooms but there was nothing that interested him. _I'll go to the Batcave and just…monitor things. No Robin stuff – strictly monitoring._ He didn't like that he couldn't go out on patrol but he regretted the fact that he had been so annoyed with Bruce right before his guardian left.

He walked into the study but then turned around and walked right back out. If he used the pole he would become Robin and it would be too tempting. He took the elevator and wandered over to the Bat-Police Scanner machine, flipping the switch to "on" and listening carefully. Nothing. He dropped into a nearby chair and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Joker…from and…to Gotham…"

Dick's eyes flew open and he turned up the volume.

"Repeat…escape…number 18 O'Reilly…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Dick yelled. "The one time I can't go out and Joker escapes with O'Reilly?!" He was furious and frustrated. "Gotham City is going to pay the price, Bruce. You made me promise and Joker…there's so much harm he can cause to so many people and Robin isn't allowed to take him down!"

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ Should he answer it? There was nothing he could do about the situation.

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ Batman was gone and Robin was out of commission until he returned.

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ _Holy crucial moment._ Dick frowned at his decision but grabbed the Batphone anyway.

"Yes, Commissioner?"

"Robin, Joker has escaped from Arkham. We don't know exactly where he is but he was last seen headed in the direction of Gotham. We also have confirmation from Warden Crichton that Conall O'Reilly helped him escape but is still in Arkham. You remember O'Reilly, right?"

Dick growled, "Yes, Commissioner, I do – for many reasons."

"That's all we know right now. I just wanted you and Batman to be aware of the situation," Commissioner Gordon stated.

"Thank you, Commissioner," Dick replied and hung up the Batphone.

"Joker and O'Reilly. Joker hates Robin and O'Reilly hates Robin. At least O'Reilly is still in Arkham. Joker is more dangerous, though."

Dick stood up and paced around the Batcave. _I promised him. But it's Joker! He trusts me. But it's JOKER! No Robin allowed. But…It's…Joker!_ Dick gave up on the pacing and went back to the elevator, returning to the main floor. Maybe he should call Bruce; maybe he would get permission since it was Joker; maybe pigs would start flying through the air. He glanced at his watch and knew both Bruce and Alfred were in flight. Bruce wouldn't land until midnight Gotham time and Dick wouldn't bother Alfred with this news. _Great, I have the rest of the night to think about this. Perfect._


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Carl and mystery guest!

 **Chapter 2: **

**11:15 PM**

Dick stared out his bedroom window at the Bat-signal that was lighting up the night sky. Joker had already done something and nobody was going to respond. He really wanted to but he couldn't; he had _promised_ Bruce. Both Bruce and Batman trusted him to follow instructions. He turned away from the window, grabbed a pillow off his bed and threw it as hard as he could across the room. There was NOTHING he could do and Joker was about to go on a rampage! How many people would get hurt, maybe even _die,_ in the two weeks that Bruce would be gone?

The Bat-signal disappeared and Dick knew the disappointment that would be on the faces of Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara. He was failing in the "hero" department but staying straight on the "following-instructions" path. He couldn't lose Bruce's trust but how could he just sit around and watch Gotham take punishment from Joker? _What would Batman do? Well, he wouldn't be grounded so he would obviously go after Joker which Robin is not allowed to do. Robin is grounded and Joker wants to kill Robin – two solid reasons to stay home. Joker will kill everyone else – one exceptionally justifiable reason to go out._ He ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration; nothing he could do now but go to bed and worry about it some more in the morning. The police could take care of whatever had happened tonight, right…? _Of course they can; that's why they activated the Bat-signal!_ He felt bad about that sarcastic thought and was glad nobody had heard it. He flipped off the light, dropped onto his bed and did his best to fall asleep.

* * *

 **6 Months Earlier**

Conall stared across the prison cafeteria at Joker. That man was dangerous; he could see it in his eyes and he had heard stories of his exploits from other inmates. Conall was scared to approach him but he knew about Joker's hatred of Robin. The sidekick needed a lesson, _again_. This time, though, Conall wouldn't fail because he would have Joker by his side. Or in front of him – he would be okay with that. Joker would take Robin away from "The Bat" and Conall would be able to get justice for his brother and pay the boy back for his incarceration.

Joker noticed the way the new guy kept staring at him. Six months and the only thing he knew about…O'Reilly?...was that he had beat up Robin pretty bad. That was enough to make "friends" with him but he wanted to know more about the guy first. He had been asking around but nobody knew anything; the man stayed away from _everyone_ like he was scared. Why would he be scared when he had taken down Robin? Joker growled as the name entered his mind and the thought immediately scurried away. Well, no time like the present….

Conall's eyes widened as Joker approached. His hands began to tremble and he quickly shoved them under the table. Joker sat down across from him and stared into his eyes. Conall flinched but didn't back down.

"So, I heard you beat up the Boy Blunder. How did he look when you were done?" Joker giggled in anticipation.

Conall attempted to control his shaking voice, "Uh, his ankle was broken and I think some ribs were, also. His whole body was one big bruise and…" Conall was suddenly much braver now that Joker was grinning widely at him, "…there was blood; a _lot_ of blood."

"Why didn't you finish the job?" Joker was suddenly furious.

Conall was terrified again as he mumbled, "Batman showed up. I dinna' think he would know where I had taken the kid because…"

"Yes, well, now you know better, don't you?" Joker laughed and Conall relaxed a little. "So," Joker continued, "what is your problem with the sidekick?"

Conall's face darkened, "He killed my brother – my little brother, my _only_ brother."

Joker cackled, "Revenge; that's one of the greatest motivators, isn't it? I just want him away from Batman. Before that _kid_ showed up, Batman was all mine. Now he has a sidekick to run around with and, I have to admit, the boy can fight."

Conall agreed, "He's strong, too. He kept gettin' up, even after I stabbed him!"

Joker laughed maniacally, "You _stabbed_ him?!"

"Then he tried to choke me to death and Batman got mad at him."

"Batman was _mad_ at his sidekick?" Joker grinned thoughtfully. After about a minute he said, "I think we can help each other. We both want the Boy Blunder and if I escape I'll come back for you and vice versa. What is your opinion?" Joker giggled again.

Conall didn't hesitate, "I'm on board. Do you have any ideas for this escape? I've never done anythin'…"

"Of course I do," Joker interrupted seriously. "I escape all the time! Of course, then I get caught by The Bat – rather quickly sometimes – and I come right back." He frowned. "Don't worry, I'll come up with a fool-proof plan." _And I won't be coming back for you!_

* * *

 **Present Day – Saturday afternoon**

"Patrons at the Gotham City Theatre were stunned today as a bomb exploded at the early morning performance of 'Sometimes It's Windy'. Twenty-four people were injured, six of them seriously, and another fourteen were killed. Commissioner Gordon has confirmed that Joker is taking credit for the crime and wishes to reassure the citizens…"

Dick turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the couch. Fourteen people dead because Robin had stayed home. _Fourteen people!_ He was startled as he heard the distinctive 'BOOM' of an explosion. He raced to the front door and threw it open. A large dark cloud was rising over the west side of Gotham – where the schools were located. Fortunately, it was a Saturday and nothing was going on…except the junior high basketball game! He calculated in his head: twelve players per school, at least two family members per player, two members of the coaching staff from each school, several teachers for crowd control, the student section, too many to count. How many had died? He dropped his head in anguish and wished the two weeks were over. He closed the door and picked up the phone in the hallway.

"Hello. You have reached the voicemail of Bruce Wayne. Please leave a message and he will return your call at his earliest convenience. Have a pleasant day!"

"Bruce, it's an emergency, call me back as soon as you can. As in NOW!" Dick was yelling in frustration as he slammed the phone down. He automatically ran to the study and flew down his pole. Entering the Batcave as Robin he went to the Bat-Police Scanner machine and turned it on.

"Joker again…flag with bird looks…basketball team…"

Robin fiddled with the knobs until the voices were clearer.

"Think he's calling out Robin…so far sixteen found: status four minor injuries…two casualties…more...bleachers…estimated at least twenty…"

"He's calling me out and I'm ignoring him?! Holy crossfire; how can I just stand by and watch this carnage continue?! Twenty-two people already! I _have_ to…I promised Batman I wouldn't."

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ Robin growled and picked up the Batphone.

"Yes, Commissioner?"

"Oh, hello Robin. Is…"

Robin cut off the commissioner's sentence, "Just tell _me!_ "

"Okay, well, there was an explosion at Gotham Junior High and we have already found twenty-five people dead, many of them students. Is there any way you and Batman can come over here?" for some reason the commissioner felt like he needed to ask carefully. "Robin?"

"I'm here, Commissioner. I…" _I promised him! But I'm not going on patrol; it's just looking at a crime scene._ "Be right there but I, uh we, need the scene cleared – no police or spectators. It needs to stay clean."

"Well, Robin, the thing is," Commissioner Gordon was hesitant to say the next part, "the bomb was clearly planted by Joker and there is a flag with a robin – the bird – on it. I don't know if you should…"

"Thank you, Commissioner," Robin quickly stopped the explanation and hung up the Batphone. He ran around the Batmobile and hopped on his Robin-cycle. "Holy kindergarten," he grumbled and shook his head as he started pedaling; at least he wasn't breaking Bruce's "no driving any cars" rule.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Carl, JokerFan2011 and mystery guests! I know there were no cell phones in the '60s but just roll with it. I write things how they enter my head so, if you recall my disclaimer from the beginning of _all_ my stories, they are not always "historically" accurate. Thanks!

JokerFan2011 - thanks for the compliment! I'm always worried about writing Joker because I can't mimic Cesar Romero (my favorite Joker) or his laugh. So Joker is kind of a mixture of people and I never know if it works out. So, thanks again! :)

Carl - sorry for the intermission and your Robin catchphrase was awesome. ;)

 **Chapter 3:**

Joker cackled quietly from the shadows as he watched the police and medics leaving the scene. The Caped Crusaders would be here soon. He looked down at the small canister in his hand. He had to time it right; both Batman and Robin had to be in range of the gas when it was released. He glanced to his right and saw a…bicycle? Who…? He squinted his eyes and started shaking with silent laughter, accidently letting a little giggle escape. It was the Boy Blunder and he was riding a _bicycle_! Where were Batman and the Batmobile?

Robin heard laughter and slowed down, looking cautiously around the area. Then he saw it: right in the middle of what used to be the gym was a tall flag with a picture of a bird on it - a bird with a yellow cape attached to its back. Joker really _was_ calling him out. Perhaps he should leave; he recognized the danger of the situation and remembered what Batman had told him last year:

"Joker really has it in for Robin."

But, at least twenty-five people dead here and fourteen others earlier this morning. Could he really just let it go and allow Joker to plant bombs all over the city? He heard the 'clang' of metal landing on cement and looked down. He didn't have a choice now, he realized, as he saw the green gas and tipped off his Robin-cycle onto the road. His head hit the ground hard and he was immediately unconscious.

Joker threw his canister of quick-acting gas toward Robin as soon as the sidekick stopped. Too easy, was it a trap? Should he have waited to see if Batman was observing from the shadows? He counted to ten then ran out, grabbed Robin's cape and dragged the limp body around the last building of the junior high school where he had parked his Jokermobile. Cackling quietly again, he shoved the small body into the trunk and drove away.

* * *

Bruce impatiently drummed his fingers on the table in his hotel suite as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, it's Dick. Leave a message and I may or may not get back to you."

Bruce could hear the grin in his ward's voice and shook his head. "Dick, it's Bruce and you said you had an emergency so call me back. I'll be in a conference from one to four Gotham time so, if possible, wait until after four. I hope you're having fun and staying safe!" he smiled as he hung up the phone.

* * *

Robin awoke with a groan. His head was pounding from hitting the ground and his stomach was rolling from the gas. He had chains around his arms, which were behind his back, chains around his ankles and knees and a rope knotted loosely around his neck. He sighed as he sat up; who had him this time? At least he had obeyed Batman – he hadn't gone on patrol. He was still captured, though, and had nobody to call. Batman, who was usually right, had been right again. He checked himself for injuries and was surprised to find none, other than the major headache he was experiencing. He concentrated on remembering what had happened. Gas, falling off his Robin-cycle and laughter; Joker, it had to be Joker. The laughter gave it away but he also remembered bombing and death. Those were two of Joker's trademarks.

Robin looked around the room, trying to figure out a way to escape. The door was wide open so he knew it must be some sort of trap. It was better to try – and run into a trap – than just sit here and stare at what could be an escape route. The chains around his legs were a problem; he couldn't bend his knees. He thought for a moment then laid on his back and bridged up with his head on the ground, ignoring the small tug he felt on his neck. He couldn't arch to stand up, though – the angle of his legs was wrong. He laid back down and rolled onto his stomach. He put his hips in the air and balanced on his head and feet, then slowly walked his chained ankles forward until his toes were touching his forehead. He breathed a sigh of relief as he easily stood up and turned toward the door.

Hopping would be faster but shuffling would be quieter. He wanted to leave as soon as possible so he chose to hop, which would be difficult with straight legs but he was strong enough to do it. There was that small tug on his neck again as he took his first tiny jump and he wondered where it was coming from. He found out when he attempted to hop again: the rope around his neck was attached to a chain hanging from the ceiling and he was pulled back, landing on the floor and trying to catch his breath. He looked up and studied the contraption. There was no way to get up there without strangling himself and he couldn't reach the rope around his neck with his chained hands or feet. He noticed for the first time that there was an unfamiliar emptiness around his waist and glanced down – his utility belt was gone. He had an emergency Bat-transmitter under the R on his chest but couldn't reach it. This was not good….


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks Carl and mystery guest for the reviews! Just keep rolling with the cell phones. ;)

 **Chapter 4:**

Bruce frowned as he looked at his watch. It was six o'clock in Gotham and Dick hadn't called back yet. Maybe he had gone to a friend's house for dinner; he wasn't exactly the best cook. Maybe he had turned off his phone for some inexplicable reason. Maybe – and Bruce scowled at this thought – he had decided to ignore the "no Robin on patrol" rule and was in the Batcave, preparing to go out. Maybe someone had broken into Wayne Manor and kidnapped him. Maybe he was asleep. Bruce ran a hand through his hair and stared up at the ceiling. That was a lot of "maybes" and he didn't like not knowing the situation.

He decided to call again and only got the voicemail message. Dick had sounded like it was a real emergency but perhaps he had taken care of it. He could be a little dramatic at times – Bruce smiled as he recalled several of those types of memories. _I'll try again tomorrow before I leave for my meeting._ He went to bed and easily fell asleep; taking a break from Batman was kind of nice….

* * *

Robin looked up as Joker strode through the door.

"Hello, little man! I'm excited to see you and I'm sure you are sooooo excited to see me! Where is Batman? Did he send you out alone to see if you could handle yourself? Wow, you sure are disappointing him right now," Joker laughed delightedly as he imagined the look on Batman's face.

Robin glared at Joker without saying a word. _Batman will be disappointed, but not because I can't handle myself._

"Oh, are you too scared to answer? What is that look, your best imitation of The Bat's famous glare? You are too cute," he was laughing uncontrollably now. "I should take a picture for my scrapbook and I know exactly what the caption will say:

'How the Boy Blunder looks when he finds out that he is doomed'

"Joker, do you really think that Batman won't be coming for you?" Robin asked, irritated at the mocking tone in Joker's voice.

"You're wrong; the Bat-signal is on! He's probably responding to that; he'll be happy that he doesn't have to drag _you_ along!" Joker cackled as he walked around behind Robin. He suddenly grabbed the chains wrapped around Robin's arms and pulled him roughly to his feet. Robin felt the 'pop' of a dislocated shoulder but he had gone through that particular injury many times and dismissed the ache as irrelevant. He was a little worried, though, when he felt the rope around his neck tighten. It wasn't enough to constrict any airflow but it was close.

 _Holy Bat-trap! Well, if I can still breathe, I can still talk._ "Okay, so the Bat-signal is on. Who's helping you since you're here with me?"

Joker giggled at the question, "Nobody! You know who _wanted_ to help? Some guy named O'Reilly. I told him I'd come back for him after he helped me escape but he is obviously _not_ a career villain. Why would I go back?" he shook his head as he remembered the excitement on the man's face when he described what he wanted to do to Robin. "Besides, I want you all to myself. Well, I'm leaving for now but I'll be back in the morning. Have a good night's sleep!" the last sentence was accompanied by a maniacal cackle as Joker walked out the door.

 _A good night's sleep?_ Robin tried to go down to the ground and find a way to possibly get some sleep but the rope restricted his movement. _Okay, sleep standing up, no problem._ He closed his eyes and let his head drop forward. It bounced right back up, however, when the rope cut into his neck and he couldn't breathe. _Okay, sleep in an upright position with my head not moving. No problem._ He closed his eyes again. Five minutes later, just as he was falling asleep, his head dropped forward. A strangled sound came from his throat and his eyes popped open. He sighed; he was not going to be able to sleep tonight. _Okay, I've stayed awake for forty-eight hours straight before. No problem_.

* * *

 **Wednesday afternoon:**

"Mr. Wayne, this is Principal Schoolfield at Woodrow Roosevelt High School. Richard Grayson has been absent from school for three days straight. The absences are all unexcused so I thought that perhaps you might have forgotten to call in to excuse him? Please return my call when you have a chance. Thank you!" The red light on the voicemail machine in the front hall of Wayne Manor turned on as the message was received.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Carl, Blas and JokerFan2011!

I have realized that I'm about to disappoint some of you. I can't go as far as people are expecting me to go in Joker's treatment of Robin. I wish I could do better for you and I'm sorry in advance. This is part of why I wasn't sure if I should post this story (and why I'm beginning to regret it). I'm thinking about shortening it - there are several chapters I can cut out and the story will still make sense. If you stop reading I will understand and I won't hold a grudge (unlike some villains at Arkham!). ;-)

FYI: I'm not trying to fish for compliments; I just want to be completely honest with you. Thanks!

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Wednesday afternoon:**

Bruce was frustrated and worried now. Why wouldn't Dick return his calls? It had been three days and he was usually so responsible. He thought of everything that could have happened: Dick had been kidnapped, he had fallen down the stairs, he hurt himself training, he poisoned himself with his own cooking, he locked himself out of the house….

Bruce wanted to just leave and fly home but the head of the foreign company was being stubborn and refusing to negotiate. This was an important deal for The Wayne Foundation but how could he stay when he hadn't heard anything from Dick in _three days!_

* * *

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ Commissioner Gordon frowned as the Batphone continued to ring. Neither Batman nor Robin had answered in several days. The Bat-signal had been lit every night since Joker had escaped but there was no response to that, either. Where were they?

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, Robbie boy!" Joker giggled. He didn't have to say that; Robin had been awake since his capture a little over three days ago. There were rope burns around his neck and blood trickled slowly down his chest every time he moved his head. His eyes were red and bloodshot but falling asleep caused him to strangle himself. His lips were dry and cracked, blood dribbling down his chin at random times throughout the day.

"Good…morning," Robin croaked, refusing to let Joker have the satisfaction of silence from his young nemesis.

"Well, aren't you in a happy mood," Joker frowned. "Do you want some water? I have a nice, cool, refreshing cupful right here."

Robin stared at the clear glass with water swishing around inside. _Yes, but not if you want something in return._ He looked back up to Joker and rasped, "What will it cost me?"

"Oh, come _on_ little one! You haven't had a drink in several days! Just tell me what I want to know and you'll get some of this delicious water! And," Joker's voice dropped low and became menacing, "you already know what I want."

"You're not going to get that from me," Robin gasped as some of the water spilled over the sides of the cup. "Batman's identity," he coughed dryly, "is secure. I'll die before I'll tell."

Joker got out his video camera and set it up a few feet away from Robin. "Well, okey-dokey then. Let's send Batsy a message, shall we?" he grinned but there was anger in his eyes. Turning it on, he put his face in front of the camera and said, "Who's afraid of the big, bad Bat? Not I! Are you wondering where your _sidekick_ is? No? I knew you wouldn't miss him. I haven't heard any news around town about you. Are you hiding from your favorite villain? Come out, Batsy, I want to play!" He took his face away and zoomed in on Robin's pale one.

"So far," Joker declared from behind the camera, "your little boy hasn't revealed anything that I've wanted to hear. He's pretty strong; you've trained him well. Of course, it will probably be hard for him to say anything soon; his throat will be too dry and just look at his poor lips," Joker cackled as he zoomed in on Robin's mouth. Zooming back out and making sure Robin's entire body was in view, Joker continued, "I'm not sure what I want to do next. It's been almost four days with no food, no water and no sleep. I knew _you_ were strong but I never expected this from the idiotic Boy Blunder."

Robin glared, trying to see around the camera and find the face of his captor. "I must not be blundering if I'm holding out…" he whispered but coughed before he could finish the sentence.

"Well, anyway, I'll keep working on him and talk to you later!" Joker turned the camera off and pranced over to Robin. "I really _don't_ know what to do next," he whispered, "but I know it will be fun!" Robin tried to lunge at him but only succeeded in causing his throat to begin bleeding again. Joker laughed gleefully then turned around, collected his video equipment and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Friday afternoon:**

"Mr. Wayne, this is Principal Schoolfield at Woodrow Roosevelt High School again. Richard has been absent for this entire week and I'm starting to get a little worried since I haven't heard from you. I know you are a very busy man but please return my call when you have a chance. Thank you!" The red light on the voicemail machine in the front hall of Wayne Manor began blinking as the second message was received.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Holy misunderstanding! ;-) I am so sorry JokerFan2011, Blas and Carl! I didn't mean that I was going to stop posting; I would never leave you hanging in the middle of a story! It was just an apology to those who wanted more in-depth stuff that I can't provide. My story was going in a different direction than some of the comments were implying they were looking for so I just wanted people to be prepared. :) Thanks for the compliments and encouragement!

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Friday afternoon:**

Bruce had had enough. A week; an entire _week_ with no contact. He strode angrily into the conference room with an ultimatum:

"We do this deal NOW or I walk away without looking back and you will never hear from The Wayne Foundation again. What is your choice?"

The owner looked at his partners around the table, his eyes wide with concern. _They_ needed this arrangement more than The Wayne Foundation did but he had been stubborn so he could push for a better deal. However, if Mr. Wayne was going to leave….

"Done," the man stood up and extended his hand. Bruce shook it and tossed the paperwork on the table.

"Sign on the highlighted dotted lines and return it to my secretary. I'm flying out in an hour." Bruce stalked out the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled out his phone and called Dick. "I haven't heard from you and there better be a good explanation for that. I'm leaving here in an hour and I'll be home early tomorrow morning. Sleep well!" Something was wrong; he could feel it.

* * *

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"Still no answer, Commissioner?" Chief O'Hara asked dejectedly.

"Nothing. This package is addressed to Batman but how can I give it to him if he never answers the Batphone or responds to the Bat-signal?!" Commissioner Gordon sighed as he hung up and glanced down at the small cardboard box in his hand. There was a playing card – the Joker – taped on the top but Joker hadn't been seen for almost a week.

"What is he playin' at? No bombs, threats or anythin' for a week!" the chief exclaimed.

The commissioner shook his head sadly, "I don't know, Chief, I just don't know."

* * *

"Robbie, oh Rooooobbbbieeeee!" Joker's voice was faint as Robin struggled to raise his head and pull air into his lungs. The blood was pounding in his head as he was deprived of oxygen but the lack of… _everything_ …had taken its toll and he had no energy left in his small body.

"Awww, you're done talking. You're about to let yourself die, you know. That rope is really digging into your neck and I don't think the lungs in your little chest are working very well," Joker was cackling and the sound grated in Robin's ears.

"Just tell me who he is and it will be oooover," Joker whispered right next to Robin's ear in a sing-song voice.

Robin tried to lift his head again but he had nothing left. At least he hadn't caved; Joker had no new information. At least he was going to die knowing that Batman, Bruce and Alfred would still be safe. Darkness floated around the edges of his brain but he heard Batman's voice – a memory from what seemed like a long time ago:

"Never give up, Robin. I will _always_ come for you, no matter what. Don't _ever_ give up on me and I will _never_ give up on you."

Robin growled as best as he could and threw his head up, crunching the back of his neck in the process. There were no sounds but Joker saw Robin moving his mouth. He bent down and tried to figure it out:

"Never give you." Robin's head began to drop again but he tilted it to the side, resting it on his right shoulder and choking in some much-needed air. _Why didn't I think of this position sooner?_

"Idiotic sidekick," Joker mumbled and he pushed the boy's head forward, making his chin hit his chest. "Oh, well," he giggled, "at least I have Batman to myself again!"

* * *

 **Saturday morning:**

Bruce sighed when he walked in the front door of Wayne Manor. It was good to be home and now he could figure out the non-communication issue with Dick. He saw the red message light blinking on the Manor's phone and pushed 'play'. His eyes widened in horror and his mouth dropped open in shock when he heard the two messages from Principal Schoolfield. Dick would never skip a _day_ of school; much less an entire week! Dick's emergency voicemail had been left last Saturday and today was Saturday. Something had happened seven days ago. He ran to his study and slid down the Batpole, racing over to the Bat-computer when he hit the landing cushion. He did a search for anything unusual that had happened last weekend and got two hits: an explosion on Saturday morning at the theatre and another one at the junior high on Saturday afternoon. Both bombs were credited to Joker, who had escaped from prison the day after Bruce had left! Batman knew precisely what had happened and, looking over to where the Robin-cycle was usually parked, his suspicions were confirmed. Robin had done exactly what Batman would have done: he had gone out and endangered himself in order to save the citizens of Gotham. He looked down at the report on the Bat-computer – over forty people confirmed dead. He grimaced as he looked at the list; seventeen of them were students who had been at a junior high basketball game!

Robin was responsible and Batman knew he would have tried to keep his word about not going out but he also knew the thought process: it's _JOKER_ and Robin had friends who could have been killed or injured in the second explosion.

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"Yes, Commissioner?" Batman growled into the Batphone.

"Batman, thank heavens, where have you been? We called last Saturday and spoke to Robin but nothing from either of you since then!"

"Just tell me what you want," Batman was not in the mood for explanations.

"Of course, Batman. We have a small cardboard box addressed to you. It has a playing card on top; the Joker."

"Did you open it?" Batman demanded.

"Well, no, it's addressed to you so we didn't…"

"Open it, NOW!" Batman interrupted.

There was a tearing sound and then the commissioner stated, "It's a videotape. Shall I put it in and play it?"

"Yes, and tell me exactly what is happening – don't leave anything out!"

Chief O'Hara set up the TV and turned on the tape. Both the chief and the commissioner gasped when they saw Robin and heard Joker.

"Commissioner, Chief! Tell me what is going on!" Batman was yelling at them; he had heard the gasps and could faintly hear the crazily creepy voice of Joker.

Commissioner Gordon began describing everything: Joker's lines to the camera, the state of the Boy Wonder and the rest of Joker's comments. "Batman," he said quietly, "we received this tape on Wednesday and Robin looks like…"

"Thank you, Commissioner," Batman's voice was deadly quiet and he hung up the Batphone. Robin had been without food, water and sleep for almost four days before the tape and probably the three days after Joker had sent it, as well. He knew Joker hated Robin but starving the boy to death? That was low, even for Joker. _SEVEN DAYS with nothing!_

He needed to analyze that tape so he jumped in the Batmobile and raced to the police station, sprinting up the stairs and bursting into the commissioner's office. He grabbed the tape without a word, was back in the Batmobile in less than a minute and back to the Batcave in less than ten. He played the tape and angrily swiped the moisture away from his eyes when he saw the state of his young partner and heard the threatening voice of Joker. Robin thought that nobody would be back for another week. Had he given up?


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the tips and ideas and I'm sorry again about the misunderstanding! :) Also, thanks for the reviews Carl, JokerFan2011 and Blas. You three are awesome! This story is completely written and I read it so many times before I posted it that it can't really be changed or added to because, to me, it sounds okay. However, I'm only halfway through my next story so I will keep these tips in mind because right now it is easy to fix things.

I am adding a disclaimer to this chapter: there is a small part in the fifth paragraph where I use a portion of a quote from Batman in the sentence about Robin's safety. It appears in episode 1x32 in the tv show - "The Riddler's False Notion". There are apostrophes around the direct portion of the quote. So, the credit for that goes to Dick Carr, author of the script. Also, I'm not making any money off of using it.

 **Chapter 7:**

Robin felt the life leaving him. His breathing was almost non-existent and he couldn't even swallow anymore. His legs had finally given out an hour ago and the only thing holding him up was the rope around his neck. Nobody was coming; nobody _could_ come. They were both on the other side of the ocean. Random thoughts snaked through his mind as he began to accept his death: will anybody find my body; how will Bruce explain Dick's absence at the same time as Robin's death; my hands are cold; I'll miss Bruce…and Batman…and Alfred…. His eyes burned with tears that were too dry to fall and his mouth had been constantly bleeding since last night. There was nothing he could do anymore so he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness that was creeping across his mind.

* * *

Batman roared through Gotham City in the Batmobile, stopping at every single one of Joker's previous hideouts. He even swung by the old cabin where Dick had been held last year. There were no signs of Robin…or Joker. Was Joker going to wait until Robin was dead before coming out to "play" again? "Don't give up on me, Robin," he whispered in despair. Seven days was too long and Robin was probably already…Batman choked as tears blurred his vision of the road. He pulled over and dropped his head onto the steering wheel; he had no other ideas, no more places to stop, no other people to question. _O'Reilly._ He growled in his head, turned the Batmobile around and shot through the city on the road to Arkham. He might not know anything but he was the last one who had seen Joker…besides Robin.

Batman jumped out of the Batmobile and sprinted into Warden Crichton's office, demanding to speak to Conall O'Reilly. The warden wasted no time and Conall was in his office in less than five minutes. Even that was too long for Batman.

"Would you like us to leave?" the warden inquired.

"No," Batman snarled, "but only because when it comes to 'Robin's safety, I don't entirely trust myself'. I know the consequences of my possible actions and I need witnesses so that no boundaries are broken."

Everyone's eyes widened at that remark and they all backed away a little bit, leaving Conall O'Reilly standing in the center of the room with Batman a foot away.

"Where. Is. Joker?"

Conall was trembling so bad that he couldn't say anything. His mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out.

"I will ask you one more time and then you will regret not answering. Where. Is. Joker?" Batman demanded so quietly that only Conall heard him.

"I…I don't…know. He was sup…supposed to come…back for, um, for me," Conall's voice was shaking and he now understood why so many villains in Arkham wouldn't even say the word "Batman".

"What makes you think he would come back for you after he escaped?" Batman was a little surprised that Joker would even _think_ of something like that.

The slight change in tone emboldened Conall and he said, "We were both going to get Robin; he wants your attention and I want revenge for myself _and_ for my brother."

Batman stepped half a foot closer and narrowed his eyes. "Tell me the entire conversation between you and Joker when you were discussing a possible escape. NOW!" he shouted and Warden Crichton took a step toward Batman.

Conall recited the conversation, as much as he could remember, and when he said, "a lab with a tunnel…" Batman abruptly cut him off and tore out of the warden's office.

The entire room collectively sighed in relief as things returned to normal – well, as normal as they could be at Arkham.

* * *

Joker looked over at the bomb sitting in the passenger seat of the Jokermobile and grinned. Robin was dead – or close enough – and Batman would never find his remains. Now _that_ was an excellent way to keep The Bat's attention. Joker's name would continuously ring in Batman's mind, no matter where he was or what he was doing. _Maybe I should make one final video and title it 'Robin's Last Breath'._ Cackling wildly, he exited the Jokermobile and grabbed his video equipment out of the trunk. Give Batman one last memory of his sidekick.

Joker walked into the room where Robin was slowly dying and set up the camera. It was a little unsettling, seeing the Boy Blunder just hanging there, not struggling even a little bit. The kid was _always_ running his mouth or attempting to get up and fight. It was also weird to see Robin so un-bloody; Joker usually left him with different colors all over his body and circles of blood surrounding him. There were only continuous trickles from his neck and mouth that slowly dripped onto the floor; leaving droplets, not circles. Joker shrugged and continued setting up.

Robin heard noises and hoped that the two weeks were up and Batman had arrived. He attempted to open his eyes but he was too tired. Someone was muttering and Batman never muttered so it was probably Joker again. He sank a little lower into the rope and decided to give up. A clammy hand grabbed his chin – forcing his head up – and Robin drank in the air, choking on it as it rushed into his bruised throat and tired lungs.

"One last try, Robbie-boy," Joker giggled in his ear. "If you give me Batman's real name, I will cut this rope and let you go!"

Robin gave a tiny nod and Joker's eyes widened in disbelief; the sidekick had finally given in! He noticed that the blood from Robin's cracked lips had glued his mouth shut so he dropped the kid's head and ran to get some water. He returned quickly and lifted Robin's head again, pressing the cool water against his mouth and watching it dribble down his chin as the blood began to moisten. Robin's lips suddenly popped apart and Joker shoved the rest of the water down his throat, hoping that it was enough to allow the boy to say one word.

Joker held Robin's head up by his hair and screeched, "Tell me, Boy Blunder, what is Batman's real name!" He chuckled crazily in anticipation of receiving this crucial piece of information and rejoiced in the fact that _he_ was the one who had broken the sidekick.

"It…s…" Robin tried but couldn't continue.

"Oh, come _on_!" Joker howled and raced to grab another cup of water. Grabbing Robin's head again he forced more water down the boy's throat and enjoyed the gurgling sound of a person drowning before taking the cup away.

Robin's eyes flew open as what felt like a wave of water rushed into his lungs. He choked and coughed but also felt cool relief in his throat. _I promise I won't give up Batman._ Joker was screeching at him again and Robin tried to remember what he was supposed to say.

"Bat's real name…I broke you!" Joker's words were stumbling over each other as he screamed for the answer to his question and made sure the boy knew that it was him, THE JOKER, that had completely broken Batman's little sidekick.

Robin focused his brain on the sounds coming out of Joker's mouth and he finally understood what the villain was shrieking about. _Name. Batman's name._ A tiny, painful grin crossed his face as he said softly, "Name is…Batman."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks, Carl and Blas, for your comments!

To answer your question, Carl, my stories are completely written, edited and polished before I begin posting. I mentioned shortening this one and, after saying that, I went through the remaining chapters to see how much I could cut. I was wrong about being able to lose "several" chapters; it was only about one and a half. So you're going to get all 15 chapters whether you like it or not! ;-)

Blas - this chapter is kind of short again, sorry, but the rest are all over 1000 words! :)

 **Chapter 8:**

Joker screamed in rage when he discovered that Robin still had enough fight left to _trick_ him. He cut the rope and threw the boy's small body to the ground. Robin landed hard on his arms that were still chained behind his back but at least he could breathe again. He had no strength left in his body and the awkward positioning of his arms rolled him onto his right side. Joker grabbed his legs and spun him around until he was facing the camera. Robin's head dropped onto the cold floor and he lay on his side, not moving but still breathing.

Joker stomped over to the video equipment and turned it on. Putting his face in front of the camera he growled, "Well, Batsy, here we are again. This is the last time, though. I'm tired of Boy Blunder and I'm sure you are, too. You will be surprised to note that there are no life-threatening injuries on his body, yet. In just a moment, I will allow you to watch as I add some to his small body. Then, I am going to blow this place sky-high and you will never know where he _was_ …I mean _is_ …but it will be _was_ soon," he laughed at his use of tenses and stepped out of sight so that the camera was focused solely on Robin.

Robin forced himself to concentrate on Joker's monologue and watched him step away from the camera, which was now focused on him. He lifted his head as high as he could and gave his best 'Robin' grin. At least Batman would know that Robin hadn't given up – well, technically he had earlier but Batman _wouldn't_ know that part. He coughed once, let his head fall back on the ground and prepared himself for the last Joker beating he would ever have. He was so tired that maybe he would just die before it really started to hurt. He frowned at himself in his head – he wasn't going to hope he would die quickly. He was _ROBIN_ and Batman was going to come for him. Joker was glaring at him and Robin thought about attempting to stand up but he couldn't even roll onto his stomach to start the process. He watched Joker stalk towards him and forced his tired brain to try to think of a way to stay alive.

* * *

 _A lab with a tunnel_. Batman had returned to the Batcave and was frantically searching in the Bat-computer; he recognized those words but he couldn't remember how he knew them. He wasn't receiving any information regarding that exact combination from the Bat-computer but he was getting plenty of material about labs and about tunnels. _A lab WITH a tunnel_. Batman was frustrated; he was hitting dead ends everywhere he turned and Robin was _dying_! Robin! That's why the phrase sounded familiar! A few weeks ago Robin – well, Dick – had been talking to Bruce about something he had learned in his history class. _What was it?_ Batman was having a hard time focusing on that particular memory; his partner was the one who knew what it was and Robin was probably… _no, he's not dead yet. He's strong._ He dropped his head and pounded the table with his fists. He could memorize almost anything but he couldn't recall a simple conversation about school?!

 _Does Dick keep a history book at home?_ Batman's head flew up as that thought came to him; it was worth a try. He raced back to his Batpole and shot up to the study. Taking the stairs two at a time, he ran into Dick's room and stopped at the desk he used for homework. His ward was very organized – the desk was immaculate – and Batman, who was now in the form of Bruce, didn't have to search for long. There it was: "Gotham City History". He pulled it out and opened it to the Table of Contents. He had no idea what he was searching for, though; he doubted a chapter would be titled "A Lab with A Tunnel". He ran his finger down the first page then flipped to the second. Nothing jumped out at him until the third page where a chapter about scientific discoveries during the Mob Wars was listed. He turned to page 645 and read the synopsis but there was nothing about a lab with a tunnel. He scanned the entire chapter and still found nothing. He slammed the book on the table and watched a few loose papers fall to the ground. He knew they were notes – Dick had very neat, recognizable handwriting – so he bent down to pick them up.

Science and the war:

a) during mob wars most scientists afraid for lives

b) some built tunnels under labs to hide from mob

c) most probably collapsed during last earthquake

d) locations not specified – see index (p. 908)

Bruce flipped quickly to the index of Dick's history book, grateful that his ward was such a good student. He found page 908; the first entry on the page was "probable science tunnel locations" and there was a list of nine possible sites. He grabbed the book and sprinted back to the Batcave. This time Batman's search on the Bat-computer was more specific and it wasn't long before the machine started providing him with more relevant information.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the comments and reviews! I'm talking to you Carl, Blas and JokerFan2011. :)

Carl and JokerFan2011 - I can try again, if you want, with a different villain and setup. I'm always willing to take corrections and ideas and try to apply them. I don't write the "normal" villains very well, though, so it would probably be an original character. Let me know what you think.

As far as my next story is concerned, I can't give many hints without spoiling the whole thing. But...there is an angst-y Batman, a semi-tricky villain and, of course, poor little Robin. :) It's based on an idea from a reader. As of right now it is titled "Fighting for Robin".

The writing of it is going a little more slowly than some of my other stories - I've been stuck a few times - and it is not even close to being finished. Therefore, I might have to slow down the posting of this one so that people don't forget about me between stories. :)

Anywho, after that rambling tangent, here is the next chapter.

 **Chapter 9:**

Robin had been placed on his back and was watching Joker prowl around him. Why hadn't he started yet? That question vaguely worried Robin but he couldn't focus on anything right now, much less answer a question about a crazy villain with a psychotic mind.

"How do you want to start, sidekick? Well, we both know _how_ ; I meant _where_ do you want to start?" Joker's face was as dark as his voice.

Robin realized he could roll his eyes so…he did.

Joker snapped his foot out, crunching the small ribs on Robin's left side.

Since it was pretty much the only thing he could do, Robin rolled his eyes again.

"Are you mocking me?!" Joker screeched as he dropped to his knees right beside Robin's chest.

Robin couldn't move but he laughed in his head. _Yeah, I guess I am._ He was a little more aware of the situation now that he had been steadily breathing for over fifteen minutes.

Joker lifted his hand but Robin didn't even flinch. Robin knew, but Joker didn't, that he _couldn't_ flinch. Joker thought the sidekick was trying to appear brave for the camera and Robin laughed in his head again. His eyes widened, though, when the hit didn't land on his face but was driven into his ribcage – right below his heart. He mentally sighed; broken ribs again. Did every capture have to result in broken ribs? On the bright side, he was pretty sure that the punch was close enough to have activated his emergency Bat-transmitter signal. It didn't matter, though, because neither Bruce nor Alfred could possibly be home yet….

* * *

In the Batcave, a series of short, high-pitched beeps startled Batman and he was surprised to see Robin's emergency Bat-transmitter signal blinking. Robin was…could he still be…? Batman grabbed the printout from the Bat-computer and compared it to the location of Robin's flashing light. Robin – and Dick with his meticulous notes – had just helped Batman find him. If he didn't know about the tunnel, he probably would have dismissed the signal as broken or an attempt at a distraction. The light was blinking on a cactus, after all, and the only building in the area was a lab; a little over five miles away. He sprinted to the Bat-jet and set a course for the desert twenty-five miles west of Arkham. _Hold on a little longer Robin; don't give up, I'm coming!_

* * *

Robin _really_ wanted to give up. Joker was doing well but going so slowly; pausing between every two or three hits. Robin couldn't move, at all; he had even stopped rolling his eyes for fear of antagonizing Joker even more. He _really, really_ wanted to give up. But, Batman would come for him in a few more days and he could hold out, right? He was strong enough…right? He wasn't too sure about that thought as another punch-kick combination rocked his body onto his left side and left him gasping. However, after he had initially given up, he had promised Batman that it wouldn't happen again. So, he continued the fight against his eyelids and struggled to control his breathing. He was going to be a walking bruise after this.

* * *

The flight was taking too long; it felt like three hours when, in actuality, it had been twenty minutes. He would have to wait another two or three minutes to land and it would take another four to get to the lab's entrance. Then, five miles away, his partner would be waiting with, probably, no hope of Batman even coming for him. If he was still alive….

Batman ran down the stairs of the Bat-jet and sprinted to the entrance of the dilapidated laboratory. Shoving aside some debris, he crashed through the glass door and pushed himself inside. He was greeted with a maze of offices and cubicles. _Now where do I go?_ The history book had given him possible locations, not detailed maps of each building. He knew Robin's signal was five miles west of the lab so he went west, looking for anything unusual. Scientists wouldn't know the first thing about hiding the entrance to a tunnel…would they? He opened _every_ office door, checked _every_ wall in _every_ office and looked under _all_ the desks in _all_ of the cubicles. He stomped on floors – both tiled and carpeted – but there were no sights or sounds of any hidden openings. Scientists may not know much about hiding from members of the mobs but they were smart. Maybe they started in one direction and curved the tunnel around to the west? East, north, south – which way should he go?!

He shoved a cubicle aside angrily, triggering a domino effect down the hall. The last one fell against the wall, causing a portion of the ceiling to drop onto the floor. He peered into the dusty darkness and then ran again; a rope had fallen with the ceiling. The entrance was in the ceiling?! Not trusting the disintegrating rope, he attached his Bat-rope to a Bat-a-rang and tossed it up into the hole. He jerked the rope down to test the hold and, when it pulled taught in his hands, climbed quickly up into the attic. It was obvious from here; there was a door with reflectors around it. He strode to the door and pulled it open, expecting another hallway. Instead, he found a ladder which took him down past the main floor to what he assumed was the basement. He realized as he descended that he was in between the office wall and the outside wall. How the scientists had done that he would never know. Upon reaching the end of the ladder he pushed on an outline of what appeared to be an exit but it didn't budge and there was no handle. There was nowhere to go now except back up and that wouldn't take him where he needed to go. He pounded his fist on the wall in frustration. Robin was _dying_ and he, _BATMAN_ , couldn't find the entrance to a secret tunnel in a small laboratory!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Blas, Carl, Batman dude, DynamicDuoFanandPhoneGuy and thanks for checking up on me mystery guest! Also, thanks for promising to remember me, Carl. ;-)

Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do. My husband took some time off work and he thinks that doing this (posting stories) is kind of silly and a waste of time so I stayed away. To each his own, I suppose...

Also, that annoying bug that I mentioned in my last story has decided not to leave our house and I spend at least two hours every night on the kids' hair. Nit-picking is _horrible_ and I hope you never have to do it! :-(

 **Chapter 10:**

Joker was taking a break and Robin was grateful. The camera was still rolling and he grimaced in his mind as he pictured Batman watching everything that had been happening.

"Ya' know," Joker said, taking a bite of a crispy red apple he had brought in with him, "I really hate you but I have to admit that you are impressively resilient for a boy of your age. I mean, you shouldn't even be alive right now. Did you know the human body can _possibly_ last seven to ten days without water? The actual statistics, though, are around three to four. Do you know how long you've been here?" Without waiting for an answer that Robin couldn't express anyway, Joker stated, "I picked you up on a Saturday afternoon and now it's the next Saturday night!"

Robin was mesmerized as he saw some juice from the apple drip to the ground, followed by some chips that flew out of Joker's mouth as he talked. _It's only been a week? I can wait; it's only seven more days. I hate apples anyway._

Joker laughed as he took another bite. "Also, I think you should give up on the idea that Batsy might come for you. We are deep underground in a place that he will never find. I have also decided that instead of blowing you up, I'm just going to leave. That way you can have many, many, _many_ last thoughts to yourself as you slowly waste away. How does that sound?" Joker was laughing uncontrollably now.

Robin narrowed his tired eyes and attempted to spit out some blood. He was trying to push away the weariness but he felt so lethargic. He wanted to go to sleep; maybe he would when Joker left. Just a little nap to regain some strength so he could attempt to escape.

He was startled to find that he had closed his eyes, which popped open when Joker flipped Robin onto his stomach and unchained his arms, knees and ankles.

Joker kicked the Boy Blunder one last time then gathered his video equipment and walked out the door without looking back. The sound of his laughter echoed down the tunnel as he strode away, sure that Batman was his forever.

* * *

Batman was pushing against the outline with all the strength in his body; using his legs as leverage by planting them against the outside wall. Nothing was working – he was at another dead end and every lost second was one second closer to the death of his young partner. He suddenly stopped moving, and even breathing, as he heard a familiar sound. Was that…Joker's laughter?! Where was it coming from? He pressed his ear to the wall; it was getting louder. He scrambled up the ladder a little bit when he heard the sound of a door handle turning. Of course; there was a way to get out but not a way to get in unless the door was already open. The scientists in the lab had been smart _and_ clever.

Joker pushed the door open and, not expecting anything unusual to happen, put his right hand on the third rung to begin his climb. He felt a crushing pain in his fingers and looked up in surprise; Batman had found him! It wasn't possible – there was no way he had left any clues anywhere. O'Reilly didn't even know where he was going! Suddenly, he was pushed back into the tunnel and shoved up against the opposite wall.

"Where is Robin you sorry excuse for a human being?" Batman thundered. "If he is _dead_ you won't have to worry about going back to Arkham. WHERE. IS. HE?!"

Joker just smiled and held up the videotape in his hand. "See for yourself," he giggled.

Batman grabbed the tape and smashed it on the ground. "Why would I watch a video when I know he's here?" he growled.

Joker continued to grin, "Are you suuuuuuuuuure he's here?"

Batman slammed Joker's head against the wall, knocking him out, then threw him to the ground and put a pair of Bat-cuffs on his wrists and another pair on his ankles. "Robin," he yelled as he started running down the tunnel, "Robin, where are you?"

* * *

Robin heard the continuous echo of Joker's laughter as he closed his eyes. He wished he could at least move his arms to cover his ears and block that out. But, he couldn't move anything anymore and, really, he didn't care about it that much. He just wanted to sleep.

"Robin!" Batman continued to shout as he ran faster. "Don't give up, Robin, I'm here; I'm coming. Don't give up, please," the last sentence was whispered. He had to go five miles and he estimated that he had only gone about two. He pushed himself to go even faster.

Robin was almost asleep when he heard a different echo. He was hallucinating; he heard Batman's voice from far away. Bruce wouldn't be back for another week. _Just a little nap…._

Batman had to stop for a breath at the end of three miles. He was in excellent physical condition but he hadn't slept or eaten since just before he boarded the plane that returned him to Gotham City. He put his hands on his knees, dropped his head and counted to thirty then took off again. "ROBIN, DON'T GIVE UP!" he roared as he ran, hoping that his partner would hear him and know he was coming for him.

Robin slightly opened his tired eyes. Batman's echo was getting louder; that was strange. He thought he heard the words "don't give up" but then he realized that it was the exact phrase that he had been telling himself for the last three or four hours. It was all in his mind and he closed his eyes again.

Batman rounded a curve in the long tunnel and saw an open door about one hundred yards away. Deciding not to waste energy by yelling, he pushed himself to sprint. _Please be in there and please be alive._

Footsteps; loud, pounding footsteps that increased the intense pain in his head. Maybe he had slept away the seven days and Batman really _was_ here. But Joker had said they were deep underground in a place that Batman would never find. Stupid hallucination wouldn't leave him alone and he actually had the strength to sigh.

Batman heard a soft sigh as he reached the entrance and burst inside, glancing around for the source. He didn't have to search very far; Robin was in the center of the room, on his stomach and not moving. Joker had left him like he usually did – a multi-colored, bloody mess. His head was facing the door and his eyes were closed. Blood was dribbling from his mouth and there was a rope knotted tightly around his slender neck. Batman dropped to his knees beside Robin, pulled a Bat-knife from his utility belt and cut the rope off. He carefully placed a hand in the middle of his partner's back, leaned down and whispered, "Are you still with me, Robin?"

Robin felt a large hand and heard a familiar voice. Could hallucinations talk now? He tried to push some blood away from his lips with his tongue but it was too heavy to move. He cracked open his eyelids - all he saw was black and he wondered if this was the tunnel that was supposed to have a light at the end of it. He abandoned the struggle to keep them open and didn't have the strength to respond to the gentle touch of the hand that was now rubbing circles on his sore back. He wished he could see Batman, or Bruce, one last time. He had promised that he wouldn't give up but there was nothing left to do but give up. _No, o_ _nly seven more days…I can make it_ and his thoughts faded into nothingness.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the review, Blas!

After they are introduced, the things that Batman gives Robin will simply be known as Bat-bottles (cheesy, I know). :) They are not baby bottles or glass soda bottles. I see them as clear plastic bottles (similar to a water bottle) and about six inches tall. The words flow better when I use that instead of what they are initially called. Thanks!

Also, I don't know why Batman calls Robin "kiddo" in most of my stories...totally out of any characterization that I know of. Thanks for being patient with my obvious, and often, inaccuracies! Like I always say, I write the characters they way they enter my head and I think I'm usually completely off. But then I say to myself, "Oh well," and I just keep going. :) Thanks again!

 **Chapter 11:**

Batman put his other hand on Robin's bruised and bloody neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there but it was so faint. Robin wasn't responding to anything he was doing – rubbing his back, finding his pulse and talking to him. "Please don't give up, Robin. I came for you, I _always_ come for you," Batman was speaking in a louder voice, knowing that the life was leaking out of his partner and trying to get him to come back.

Robin was starting to follow a little blue light in his head when he heard a deep voice say that he would _always_ come. Was his hallucination real; had it been seven days? He opened his mouth to say "Batman" but no sounds came out and he mentally sighed.

Batman was carefully watching Robin's face when his partner's mouth moved slightly, forming the word "Batman". "Yes, Robin, it's Batman, I'm here, come on, wake up for me, don't give up on me," he tried to be demanding but it didn't come out that way. He rolled his partner onto his back as gently as possible. "Come on, Robin!"

Robin's forehead creased slightly as he attempted a frown of frustration. _I don't want to wake up. Leave me alone!_ His mind was slowly returning but he still didn't have the energy to respond to anything. A hand was on his head now, pushing his hair back and then gently tugging on his heavy eyelids. His left one was forced open and he saw a black blob right in front of him. The left was lowered and then the same thing happened on the right. He grimaced in his mind and tried to squeeze his eyes to get that thing away from him.

"Robin, I need you to open your eyes, not shut them more," Batman stated loudly. "Do it, now," he commanded. "Don't make me tell you again, young man."

Robin laughed in his head. _That's something Bruce would say._ He remembered that he was pretty good at following instructions so he accommodated the black blob's voice and wearily opened his eyes. The blob looked bigger with both eyes open and he was concerned that it was so close to his face.

Batman noticed a tint of fear in Robin's eyes and backed up a little. Relieved that his partner's eyes were open, he looked down at his utility belt and pulled out a small bottle of Bat-water. "Okay, I need you to keep your eyes open and drink this whole thing. Understand? Look at me," Batman wanted Robin's eyes focused on him instead of darting around the room.

Robin heard "eyes" and something about standing. He looked at the blob, which was becoming a little clearer, and saw a small bottle of something coming towards his mouth. "Don't want stand," he whispered so softly that Batman was lucky to hear him.

"No, Robin, I don't want you to stand up. I want you to open your mouth and drink this. You need water, kiddo. You've done really well but now I need you to try to do even better. Got it?" Batman was concerned that Robin sounded so confused. The bruises on his partner's throat and the tightness of the rope around his neck suggested lack of oxygen and he remembered the position that Robin had been in on the videotape. How long had he been trying to breathe with little or no success? It was amazing that he could still understand a few things and get actual words out. But Batman needed Robin – and his obviously tired brain – to understand more than a "few things". His biggest fear now was that it wouldn't happen; that his young partner's brain wouldn't fully recover. A small lump took up residence in his throat but he contained his emotions.

"Kid it?"

"Okay, Robin, I'm going to do it for you. Just stay still and I'll get it into your mouth."

"K?" was all Robin managed to get out.

Batman gently pulled Robin's still-bloody lips apart and dribbled the water in carefully, not wanting to waste a single drop. "Okay, good job." Batman pulled a different bottle out of his belt and started shaking it. "We've got one more. Are you with me yet?"

Robin actually frowned this time, "Job…Bat?"

Batman managed a slight grin, "Yes, I'm Batman and you are doing a great job. You haven't given up on me yet so don't even think about doing it now." Robin's eyes were darting around again and losing focus so Batman put the Bat-nutrient bottle on the ground. "Do NOT give up, Robin. Look at me, right here, look at my face, I need your eyes here," Batman held Robin's head between his hands and got his partner's tired eyes to lock with his own.

Batman took a hand away, picked up the Bat-nutrient bottle and held it up for Robin to see. "Alright, we're going to do the same thing we just did with the Bat-water. I'm going to help you again, just like before, but I need you to keep your eyes right here on me. Understand?"

"Eyes you," Robin gave a tiny nod.

"Good, Robin, that's right. Here we go, open up," Batman said and Robin did. Both Bat-bottles had gone into him without any spills and Batman used a thumb to carefully wipe some blood away from Robin's mouth.

"Okay, I'm going to go get your utility belt because I want you to have your Bat-bottles, too; it's right over there by the wall," Batman continued to look straight into Robin's eyes as he pointed to his right.

Robin's eyes widened with fear and he murmured, "Leave?" His body started shaking and Batman pulled off his cape and draped it over the small body.

"No, I'm not leaving you. I'll be right back, I just need your utility belt," Batman attempted to allay the boy's fears but it wasn't working. "I will _always_ come for you, right? Can you count to ten for me? I'll be back before you get there, okay?"

Another tiny nod and Robin's mouth silently formed the word "one".

Batman jumped up, took five steps over to the wall, grabbed Robin's belt and was back before Robin reached the number four. "See," he smiled as he sat down, "I'm back."

Robin's mouth curved up a little as the Bat-water and Bat-nutrients began to flow through his body and Batman successfully got him to drink the other two Bat-bottles. Then Robin frowned, "Gave up," he whispered, "one."

Batman said gently, "Kiddo, I don't care how many times you think you 'gave up' because you actually didn't. If you had given up, I wouldn't be here. Also, thanks for being a great student. I wouldn't have known where you were if you didn't take such good notes in your history class."

That confused Robin and Batman let it go. Suddenly Robin's eyes were full of fear.

"Jo-er?"

"I took care of him, he's secure, don't worry about him, okay?"

Robin's nod was a little stronger this time and the lump in Batman's throat began to shrink. "How do you feel?" Batman inquired, immediately putting Robin's semi-sluggish brain to work.

Robin processed the question then said, "Bruzy and sleep."

Batman couldn't suppress a grin, "Bruzy, Robin?"

Robin grinned slightly, "Bruzy walk."

Batman understood and laughed, "You're a walking bruise," and he shook his head. "I'm glad you still have your sense of humor."

"Sleep," Robin sighed.

"No, sorry, kiddo. We have to get home first. I need your brain to wake up a little more so you can follow my instructions. There's only one way out of here and it will be hard."

"Look scene bomb!" Robin panicked as he realized that Batman would be mad if he thought Robin had gone on patrol.

"Hey, calm down, I figured it out. I would have done the same thing if I was grounded. I'm not mad or disappointed."

"Robin-cycle," Robin frowned again.

"That was probably a little awkward, sorry. But you'll be eligible to drive soon and then you won't have to use it anymore; after you're comfortable in a car, of course. But not the Batmobile; never the Batmobile. Understand?"

Robin's grin was a little bigger, "I did it. Circus."

"Your brain is doing well, Robin!" Batman was relieved and ignored that reminder. "Can you move anything yet?"

Robin concentrated and then wiggled his fingers and turned his head from one side to the other. He started to try to sit up but couldn't remember what muscles to use and frowned in frustration.

"Don't worry, we have time. Did you know that you lasted an entire week, _seven days_ , without telling Joker anything even though you didn't have food, water or sleep?"

"I told him your name," Robin slowly got a full sentence out and Batman was happy with that but concerned about the information.

"What, exactly, did you say – if you remember?"

Robin grinned, "Batman."

"Of course you did," Batman chuckled. "When was this?"

"Right after promise…not give up," Robin struggled a little with that one but still finished it. "Got water…Jo-er excited…break me," he scoffed.

"I don't think you _can_ break, kiddo," Batman smiled. "That was a good idea; a good way to get some water."

"Always right and always come," Robin sighed again.

"Wait, did you just say that I'm always right?" Batman grinned at his partner.

"Yes, always right and I…no," Robin frowned and changed his mind, "no, _usually_ right."

"Okay, I'll accept that," Batman replied. "Are you feeling any stronger? We can wait as long as you need but you do have to eat sometime in the near future."

Robin groaned and somehow found the strength to roll onto his stomach, away from Batman. He remembered how he had done it before so he lifted his hips and pushed himself up to balance on his forehead and feet. But, unlike last time, he got stuck. Both his feet and his head refused to move and he started to fall back towards Batman.

By this time, Batman had figured out what Robin was trying to do so he quickly stood up and put his arms around the tiny waist, clenching his jaw in anger when he felt ribs right against his partner's skin – some of them broken. He easily lifted Robin's upper body and propped him up while Robin tried to figure out how to use his legs to support himself. His brain was still a little slow to make connections and Batman didn't like that. It was going to be a long walk and a hard climb; Robin needed to be able to understand and follow instructions. Batman was afraid that if he picked Robin up and carried him, the boy would fall asleep and then it would be _really_ hard to get him out of here.

Robin's eyes were losing their focus again as his brain moved its energy from his head down to his legs. He found the muscles that were used for standing and engaged them while watching two Jokers come towards him with water that he knew was poisoned. He shook his head and flung his right hand out toward the imaginary cups, hitting Batman on the shoulder as he did so.

Batman felt Robin straighten his legs so he moved to stand in front of him in order to explain what they were going to do. He was startled when Robin lashed out at him with a hard slap to the shoulder and he looked into his partner's eyes. They were cloudy and lost and he was muttering something about Joker's water. Changing his mind, Batman scooped Robin up and quickly began the five mile walk back to the lab. He would worry about the consequences of sleep when they reached the end of the tunnel.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks Carl, Blas and Batman dude for the reviews!

Batman dude - I haven't recently added anything on to the end of the last chapter. Did it sound choppy or thrown together to you? I honestly want to know because I can always use constructive criticism to improve my writing. Thanks!

 **Chapter 12:**

Joker waited for what seemed like an eternity for the joyful sound of grief and pain. He knew Batman wouldn't be able to run _five miles_ in time to save his sidekick. The boy was a breath away from death! Joker didn't know how long he had been out but he had propped himself up against the wall about ten minutes ago. He heard the echo of pounding feet and was excited to see the look on Batman's face when he arrived carrying a dead body – Joker also knew that Batman wouldn't leave his sidekick behind.

Batman glanced down at Robin as he strode quickly through the tunnel. Robin's body was heating up even as he shivered violently and Batman regretted leaving his cape behind. At least Robin had begun to sweat; the Bat-water and Bat-nutrients were working well. Several questions raced through his mind: how was he going to get his now-unconscious partner up that ladder? Should he take Joker up first and secure him somewhere then return for Robin? Why hadn't he told Commissioner Gordon the location of Joker's hideout? What was that strange noise up ahead?

Joker listened as the footsteps came closer. He started to sing his favorite song in a tune unknown to anyone:

"Robin, my baby bird, Joker is coming. Joker is coming for yooooouuu. I can't leave you aliiiiiive 'cuz you stole him awaaaaay. Joker is coming for yooooouuuu."

Batman began to understand the words as he approached the end of the tunnel and the entrance to the lab. He growled and suddenly knew exactly who he was going to take up first. He had to be careful, though, because there would be no witnesses to control the boundaries he was already thinking about crossing.

* * *

 **Three hours earlier:**

Conall O'Reilly grinned as he crept away from Arkham and faded into the trees. He had done it; by himself! He had been a model prisoner – except for that one escape plan with _Joker_ – and security around him was lax. He had seen the Bat-jet flying westward and realized that if Batman was in such a hurry, he knew where Joker was holding Robin. So, he turned west and started jogging through the small forest; he would find a way to take Robin from Batman AND send Joker back to Arkham.

* * *

 **Present time:**

Joker watched as Batman stalked toward him through the tunnel – the man didn't look too upset and Joker was confused. There was no way Robin could still be alive; he had practically taken his last breath as Joker walked out the door. He started fuming when he noticed the sidekick's steady breathing. Then he laughed; there was no way Batman could get the boy's body up that ladder!

Batman glared at him and Joker actually stopped laughing. "You are next, Joker, and you will not enjoy the manner in which I take you up there." He glanced down again as Robin groaned softly. "Hey, time to wake up so we can get out of here," he said loudly but gently.

Robin opened his eyes but everything was blurry so he decided to go back to sleep.

"No, come on, Robin. I need your help."

"Yes, Robbieee, did you hear that? The almighty Batman needs help from his idiotic sidekick who can do nothing but lay there and look stupid!" Joker cackled.

Robin's eyes stayed open this time as he recognized the voice and heard the mocking tone. He turned his head toward the sound and stared at the scene before him. Batman was right – Joker was secure and Robin didn't have to worry about him anymore. His semi-fuzzy vision cleared as memories flashed before his eyes and he suddenly had the strength to throw himself out of Batman's arms, landing on his hands and knees beside Joker and snarling, " _You didn't break me!_ " That was all he had, though, and he collapsed.

Joker whooped loudly as he watched Robin's head fall onto his lap. Batman snatched the small body away before Joker could do any more damage and the villain frowned in irritation, "Come on, Batsy, you don't need him! Why can't you just let him go; just let him DIE?!" now Joker was screaming in frustration.

Batman ignored the question and turned away, propping Robin up against the wall and holding his shoulders. "Robin, I need you to listen carefully. We are about to climb a ladder…"

Joker interrupted, "Oh, does poor Robbie-boy not understand everything?"

Batman threw over his shoulder, "Shut it, Joker, or I'll do it for you." Turning his attention back to Robin he said, "You are going up first, look at me," Robin was trying to see around Batman to glare at Joker, "and I will be right behind you. If you need to, you can rest on my shoulders, ROBIN!" Batman demanded as a cloud glided slowly across his partner's eyes.

"Hahahahaha," laughed Joker, "I really did a number on him, didn't I? He's not going to make it up that ladder. Just leave him here…."

Batman did his best to ignore Joker's commentary while trying to retrieve Robin's attention. Robin was focused on Batman again; his brain attempting to absorb everything Batman was saying.

"Up ladder, rest shoulders," he nodded.

"Okay, good," Batman released Robin's shoulders; now he needed to know the extent of Robin's strength. "Raise your arms up."

Robin was a little confused again. _Armsup?_ He shook his head then made the connection and put his arms over his head. They were shaky and didn't stay up for more than two seconds.

Batman knew Joker was right. There was no way Robin would be able to climb the ladder; he couldn't even hold his arms in the air. How was he going to get them out of here? He began to pace around the tunnel, ideas running through his head and quickly being discarded.

Joker was laughing uncontrollably now. "You're stuck, well, _he's_ stuck. You and I can just climb our way out and leave him to fend for himself. I'm sure he'll find a way…" Joker's taunt was interrupted by a fist slamming into the side of his head.

Batman heard the abrupt ending of Joker's sentence and whipped his head around. Robin had just _hit_ Joker and knocked him out! He had used a lot of energy, though; he was lying across Joker's legs with his head and extended right arm resting on Joker's torso. Batman shook his head and walked over to the bodies.

"Come on, Robin. Get up and let's get going," Batman sighed. "If you can knock Joker out with one punch, you can climb a ladder."

Robin lifted his head, a slight grin on his face. "Tired of his voice. Uh…I think I'm stuck."

Batman sighed again and lifted his partner off the motionless form of Joker. "Ladder, now."

Robin nodded and started stumbling down the tunnel.

"Robin?" Batman called. "You're going the wrong way. The door handle is right here."

Robin sank to his knees and shook his head, "Joker's right. You should leave me."

Batman was already by his side and pulling him up again. "Are you giving up, Robin? You can stop trying when you are in your bed sleeping but right now I need you to climb a ladder. Can you do that for me?"

Robin gave him a small nod and let Batman turn him around and walk him to the door. He leaned his body against the wall and rested his head on it as Batman pushed the door open. Robin's jaw dropped when he saw the height of the ladder; he couldn't even see where it ended! Batman expected him to _climb_ that?!

"Seriously, Batman? You want _me_ ," he held out a shaky hand to prove his point, "to climb _that_?"

"Yes, Robin, and I know you can do it because you never give up, right?"

Robin dropped his eyes to the floor and whispered, "I did, though." He was shocked when Batman laughed out loud.

"Robin, giving up is not saying 'I give up' or even thinking it. Giving up means that you aren't trying anymore and, unless I'm dreaming that you are standing here next to me, you have never 'given up'. Why don't you just start on my shoulders? Try to use your arms to pull yourself up but, if that's too hard, at least hang on to my head. Got it?"

Robin frowned, "Too hard? I'm ROBIN!" and he pushed past Batman to grab the second rung on the ladder. Then he sat down on the first rung and his arm dropped. "Okay, maybe a _little_ difficult…"

Batman grinned, sat on the floor and wrapped Robin's legs around his neck. He glared at Joker's body as he felt how light his partner was; maybe he should make _Joker_ wait seven days before he sent Chief O'Hara to collect him. When he was sure Robin was secure, he stood up, turned around and started the slow climb to the top.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks Batman Dude and Blas; I'm glad you liked the chapter!

 **Chapter 13:**

Conall peered through the trees in the darkness; the shadow he was staring at vaguely resembled a plane. Should he chance leaving the safety of the forest for a closer look? Maybe they were already in there and he would easily be caught and sent back to that horrible place known as Arkham. He didn't really have any other choices, though. If he waited he might lose his chance at Robin. There was no way he could follow an airplane while on foot.

He was so silent, and moving so slowly, that at first Conall didn't see him. A figure emerged from the shadows of the old laboratory; a tall figure carrying something in his arms. Conall shook his head in frustration; he had missed his chance because he had been cautious.

* * *

Batman made it to the top of the ladder, his partner wobbling around on his shoulders the entire time. Robin couldn't pull himself up; he couldn't even hang on to Batman's head! Batman had one hand on the ladder and the other hand on Robin's back, ensuring that his partner wouldn't plummet back down to the tunnel. As a result, Batman's right arm was exhausted and his left shoulder was aching from the position of his arm, which was wrapped backwards around Robin's waist. He had left the top door ajar and was grateful that he didn't have to try to open it. He slowly went down to his knees and helped Robin, who was almost asleep again, get off his shoulders and sit on the ground. Robin immediately toppled over and Batman wasn't quick enough to catch him.

"Sorry about the new headache," Batman murmured as he rolled his partner onto his back to check his eyes. They were open and clear.

"Did we, I mean _you_ , make it up?" Robin asked softly.

Batman took a moment to catch his breath then answered, "Yes, we made it and now we have to drop from a ceiling, go through broken glass and climb into the Bat-jet. I need you to hold on a little longer because I have more Bat-bottles in there and, after you take those, you can go to sleep."

"You sound a little tired yourself," Robin was now using full sentences every time he spoke and Batman sighed in relief – his partner was back.

"I'm tired, yes, but the sooner we get to the Bat-jet, the sooner we can return to the Batcave. Do you think you can help me; do you think you can walk?" Batman was leaning against the wall next to the door with his eyes closed. He put his right hand on his left shoulder and massaged the aching joint then rolled it around a few times.

"What about Joker?" Robin asked.

Batman released a quiet groan. "We'll get you to the Bat-jet and then I'll come back for him. At least he'll be able to climb," Batman realized what he had said, "I didn't mean…"

"Don't apologize; it's true," Robin shook his head. "Sorry I didn't help," he mumbled.

"Robin, if you had been able to climb that ladder then I would have been amazed at your super-human recovering abilities," Batman stated. "Four Bat-bottles do not even come close to helping a person who has had absolutely nothing for seven days. I think you're doing pretty well."

Robin pushed himself to sit up and said, "Well, let's do this then before I fall asleep again."

Batman nodded his head and opened his eyes. He pushed off the wall and lifted Robin to standing, waiting for his partner's tired legs to find their muscles. They slowly walked over to the hole in the ceiling, Batman's arm around Robin's waist the entire time.

"I think I'll go down first and then you can just drop into my arms," Batman whispered tiredly. "Just sit here on the edge while I climb down, okay?"

"Sure," Robin replied, and Batman helped him sit down with his legs dangling over the edge of the hole. Robin was a little worried about just letting himself fall but he trusted Batman completely. He watched Batman start to descend and began to feel dizzy. His body swayed and suddenly he tipped forward, falling past Batman and landing on the cubicle that had hit the wall. It was relatively soft but he rolled down the incline and hit his head on the ground.

Batman - who was watching the floor as he climbed down - felt a rush of air beside him and, before he could look up to identify it, his partner was on the ground and not moving.

"Robin," he called, "get up. Now is not the time to be lazy." He slid most of the rest of the way down and crouched beside Robin. His eyes were closed again and, when Batman pulled the lids open to check, they were cloudy.

"Great, I had to have him sit on the _edge_ ," he grumbled, upset with himself for allowing this to happen. "At least we are on the main floor," he shook his head as he scooped his partner up and starting walking through the lab toward the entrance and the Bat-jet.

* * *

Conall wondered if Robin was dead. What had Joker done in there? He heard a quiet groan as Batman, because that's obviously who it was, started to walk up the ramp. The boy wasn't dead but extremely injured. Conall frowned in annoyance; the kid was unable to defend himself and they were already on the plane. He was surprised when the ramp stayed open and he heard Batman's voice. He couldn't understand the words but, when he heard Batman pause and then speak again, he was pretty sure Robin was awake and being tended to before they left. Should he just run up and try to find a place to hide? No, that was a stupid idea. He would just have to wait until Robin could come out and fight crime again. He growled quietly - how long would it be this time?

His eyes widened as he watched Batman walk down the ramp and back toward the entrance of the lab. He was _leaving_ his sidekick alone and vulnerable? Conall smiled as Batman disappeared into the shadows. Now was his chance and he didn't waste time. He sprinted over to the Bat-jet and peered carefully around the doorway. Robin was lying on a table, his eyes closed and an IV in his right arm. He glanced back at the lab to make sure Batman was gone then dashed silently up the ramp, his smile widening as he stepped inside and grabbed a small metal tool off a nearby table.

Robin heard a soft noise and opened his eyes slightly, expecting Batman but seeing a Bat-wrench instead. _Not again!_ and his world went black.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks Carl, Blas, JokerFan2011 and mystery guest for the reviews! Sorry I took so long, _again_. I promise I'm not trying to delay or slow down; things at my house have just been a little crazy these past three weeks. That's why I tried to post as many chapters as possible after my last lengthy (is two and a half days considered lengthy?) absence. ;-)

Blas - thanks for the idea; I can already see some scenarios in my head for a future story! :-) "Fighting for Robin" is next, and there _might_ be one after that, but I definitely won't forget about this! Thanks again!

JokerFan2011 - thanks for your idea, also. You completely reshaped chapter 15 and I think it is much better than what I had originally written. Thanks for improving my writing and helping me grow. :-)

 **Chapter 14:**

Conall ripped out the IV, grabbed the unconscious boy and ran down the ramp into the small forest. Now, though, he had a problem. He had nowhere to go and he knew the forest would be the first place Batman would check. He looked around frantically but there were no buildings except the lab and Batman was in there! Maybe he could sneak around to the back entrance; there was a chance he could be hidden from Batman's view from the inside because of the debris around the front door. He had two choices: run through the safety of the trees only to be out in the open in a couple of miles or go around to the back.

* * *

Batman was descending the ladder to retrieve Joker. He had already called the commissioner to report his location. All he had to do now was get the villain up the ladder, drop him through the ceiling and secure him to something. He walked through the door into the tunnel and, surprisingly, Joker was still unconscious. Robin had been strong for the two seconds it took to punch the guy. Batman grinned and tied a Bat-rope around Joker's cuffed ankles, attaching the other end to his own waist. This was one way to get a little payback for the villain's treatment of Robin: Joker's body was upside down and bouncing against the ladder. He was careful, though, as he ascended; he wanted Joker alive and in Arkham, not dead from a head injury caused by Batman. He reached the top and pulled his heavy cargo – _much heavier than Robin!_ – through the door and released the Bat-rope from around his waist. He dragged Joker across the floor of the attic, switched the Bat-rope from his ankles to his wrists and lowered him down through the hole in the ceiling. Wanting to be done as soon as possible, Batman grabbed the old, falling-apart rope and swung himself down; landing just before it crumbled into dusty pieces. Sighing wearily, he hauled the crazy villain to the nearest pole and began wrapping the Bat-rope around both the pole and Joker. He tied the ends together in a sturdy Bat-knot then, exhausted, leaned against the pole and gave himself a moment to breathe. A count-to-thirty later he straightened up, walked through the broken door, over to the Bat-jet and up the ramp. He glanced to his left, expecting to see Robin asleep on the makeshift bed, but his partner was gone! There was blood all over the floor – Robin couldn't afford to lose any more! – and a bloody Bat-wrench on the ground next to the bed. Who…? Batman immediately began wracking his brain but had no ideas.

* * *

Conall had made his decision and, keeping a tight hold on Robin's light body, raced as fast as he could around the side of the building to the back. He pressed himself against the wall and listened carefully. He heard a quiet thud followed by a dragging sound and assumed that Batman was securing Joker to something. Batman would be leaving soon and Conall could go inside and find somewhere to stash the kid before taking care of _Joker_ , who had left him to take the consequences of the escape plan. He heard the crunch of broken glass and crept quietly into the back office. He looked carefully through the door and saw Joker tied to a pole, not moving, and no sign of Batman. He glanced both ways and decided to go right; it looked like a kitchen and there were many places to hide a small body in a kitchen. He grinned as he thought of all the tools he could take advantage of in there.

* * *

Batman sprinted through the forest; the only place in which the madman, whoever he was, could have disappeared with his partner. The trees were not dense so it was easy to see in between them. He stopped in the middle and turned in a full circle; there was nothing unusual, anywhere! He clenched his hands into fists as he remembered someone who hated Robin almost as much as Joker did: _O'Reilly_. But Arkham was twenty-five miles away! He pulled out his Bat-communicator and asked Alfred to allow him to talk to the commissioner. As he was waiting, he heard the faint wailing sounds of the discovery of an escapee coming from the east.

"Yes, Batman?" Commissioner Gordon answered breathlessly.

"Who has escaped, Commissioner?" Batman demanded.

"I'm on the other phone with the warden; if you give me a minute I can find out."

"DO IT," Batman commanded and waited impatiently for the answer.

"I hate to tell you this, Batman, but it's Conall O'Reilly," the commissioner's voice was worried when he returned to the Batphone. "Is Robin…?"

"Thank you, Commissioner. Please pick up Joker as soon as possible," Batman turned off his Bat-communicator and threw it angrily at the nearest tree. Conall had Robin, _again_ , and this time Batman was going to make good on his threat if he found Robin dead. Batman dropped his head; where would the man go? The forest wasn't very big here but it was much longer a few miles east. O'Reilly wouldn't have been able to get to the other one in the short amount of time that Batman had been in the lab…would he? Robin was already so weak and Batman hadn't given him the Bat-bottles; he had started an IV instead. _Robin's signal!_ He didn't think it would be working after everything that had happened but he had to try. He ran back to the Bat-jet; maybe he would get lucky.

* * *

Conall looked around the kitchen and realized that there weren't as many places to hide the small body as he thought there would be: the walk-in pantry, the cupboard in the island and the oven. All of them were obvious places to search if Batman was actually able to find him. He was sure Batman would check the forest first, though, and he would have time to take care of Joker _and_ come back for Robin before Batman returned. Joker was, after all, unconscious. He opened the two cupboard doors in the island – the closest place to where he was standing – and pushed the sidekick in behind the wooden support beam that separated them; smiling when he discovered that even _Robin's_ small body was too large to fit neatly into the cramped space. He stood up and looked around - what if the kid woke up and tried to call for help? He grabbed an old roll of paper towels, tore a few off and shoved them into Robin's mouth, making him gag and open his eyes.

Robin felt something going down his throat and his eyes flew open. Conall O'Reilly was right in front of his face and he tried to back away but there was no room. There was no space to do anything and Robin almost started to panic. But the short rush of adrenaline glided out of his tired body, completely sapping his energy.

Conall grinned and shut the cupboard doors then pulled the only table, a small yet solid one, in front of them. He knew that Robin was weak and there was no way the kid would be able to escape. He left the kitchen and headed toward Joker.

* * *

Batman flew up the ramp and flipped on some of the controls in the Bat-jet. It was still beeping; he still had a chance to find Robin! But, it was beeping back in the lab. He didn't remember any ripping sounds from Robin's uniform but the small Bat-transmitter could have fallen off while they ascended the ladder or when his partner crashed through the hole in the ceiling onto the ground. Should he check it out, just in case? O'Reilly wouldn't go into the building, though; he would have seen Batman going in there and probably wanted to get as far away as possible. It would be a waste of precious time – Robin's life was on the line again.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Robin attempted to move but the nutrients he had received in the tunnel had worn off and the ones in the IV hadn't had a chance to get into his bloodstream before it was ripped out. He sighed in his mind; he had been rescued from Joker only to die at the hands of O'Reilly. He couldn't even lift an arm to get the paper towels out of his mouth.

"Giving up means that you aren't trying anymore," Batman had told him and he was _ROBIN_ ; he would not stop trying. Joker, his biggest nemesis, had not broken him and this small-time criminal wouldn't either. At least he wasn't tied up; that was helpful. He forced his right arm up and tore the paper towels out, took a short moment to rest, then closed his eyes and forced both arms out to push weakly against the doors. They didn't budge and he remembered a scraping sound; there was something in front of them. _Just a little nap…._

* * *

Joker woke up and heard footsteps. He looked at the front entrance, expecting the police or Batman, but there was nobody there. He turned his head toward the back door and saw – to his utmost surprise – Conall O'Reilly. The guy probably hated him and he was secured tightly; he had no way to fight back. He laughed as he realized that this was probably how Robin had felt earlier.

Conall frowned and sped up when Joker laughed. Joker was going to pay for his trickery but he would leave him alive so that the villain could be sent back to Arkham. Instead of punching him right away, Conall knelt down beside him and whispered darkly, "I would have come back for you. Now _I_ have the kid and _you_ are returnin' to Arkham."

Joker realized that, since Conall had Robin and he was still here, Batman would still be here, too. He frowned; he didn't want to have to call for help, especially from The Bat, but if it would save him from a beating…

"Batsy," he screamed as loud as he could, "he's here, come…"

Joker's yell was interrupted by a fist in the face and his head smashed against the pole, immediately knocking him out. Conall decided that he wasn't worth it and, after kicking the guy a few times, he turned around to go back and retrieve Robin.

* * *

Batman had decided to head through the trees and was fifty yards in when he heard a faint cry from…Joker? Nobody else had ever called him "Batsy" so something was going on back in the lab. Was it a distraction? Joker wouldn't know that O'Reilly had escaped unless he saw him, though, so Batman turned around and raced back toward the lab. O'Reilly must have taken Robin when Batman was in the tunnel but he couldn't have gone through the front entrance; Batman would have seen him. He angled his path toward the back of the lab; assuming there would be, at least, some kind of emergency exit.

* * *

Conall strode into the kitchen, ready to exact his revenge. He began searching through the room, opening drawers and cupboards: knives, too cliché; a meat tenderizer, too quick; some matches but, when he tried one, it was too old to catch fire; a can opener…what could he do with that? He went to the island and angrily shoved the table out of the way. The boy was probably unconscious and Conall could surely find _something_ to do before he awoke.

Robin's little nap was interrupted by the sounds of doors being thrown open and slammed shut. He knew Conall was back and realized, to his surprise, that the short rest had returned a small amount of energy to his tired body. He decided to put it to good use and attempted to quietly move around. There was no space to do much maneuvering but he was able to wrap his hands around the support beam and situate himself on his right side with his legs planted against the east wall. He was so squished that his knees were almost touching his chin and his neck was awkwardly bent against the west wall. His muscles were tiring quickly and he hoped that O'Reilly would open the doors soon.

Conall bent down, opened the cupboard doors and was rewarded with a kick to the face. Robin had pushed off his left foot and snapped his leg out as far as he could. Conall stumbled back into the counter where the sink was located as Robin pulled against the beam with all the strength he had. Somehow he snaked his body around the pole and slid himself out onto the floor, flat on his back with his neck propped against the bottom edge of the cabinet.

Conall straightened up and loomed over the small body. The kid was annoying; how was he so strong? The first thing he saw within his reach was the can opener so he grabbed it off the counter and straddled the boy's torso.

"I was going to make you pay in the slowest way possible but you just keep fightin'," he growled. "You should give up already! You're bloody, your ribs are stickin' to your skin and you can barely breathe. Just give up!"

Robin was attempting to catch his breath; he had spent a lot of energy on his exit and didn't want to waste any more by replying. His brain sent movement signals to his legs and abs and he was amazed when they obeyed the instructions.

Conall saw something move behind him but thought nothing of it. The kid was strong but he had obviously used up all of his strength just getting out of the cupboard. Suddenly, a pair of small legs were wrapped around his hips and pulling him backwards. He fell back into the counter again and his head hit the metal edge of the sink, knocking him out and causing him to slide down to the floor.

 _Give up – I'm Robin you idiot!_ Robin grinned slightly when he heard the 'crack' of bone against a hard surface as his legs gave out and his neck slid off the edge of the cabinet. He was exhausted but knew that eventually the guy would wake up and he needed to be as far away as possible. The most logical place for Batman to search for his partner would be the forest; Batman wouldn't come back to the lab before going through there. Robin was on his own again, but at least this time he knew it would only be for a short while.

* * *

Batman rounded the corner to the back of the lab and silently burst through an open door that led to an office. He crept quietly through the room and had a straight view of Joker, knocked out against the pole to which Batman had secured him. He cautiously peered out and saw a forked hallway; should he go right or left first? He heard a loud crash to his right and easily made his decision, running toward the door that looked like it led to a kitchen.

Robin decided that, since he was now flat on his back, the best way to escape would be rolling. A memory flashed before his eyes as he gathered his energy: he had tried to roll away from this particular criminal before and it hadn't worked out very well. Tossing the recollection aside and grunting in pain, he pushed himself onto his stomach and then forced himself to continue onto his back. That one roll drained him of every last bit of strength he had. He was _Robin_ , however, and Batman would be upset if he gave up. He rolled again and angled his body around the island so he was hidden from Conall's view. At least he could take a breath; hopefully O'Reilly wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

Conall opened his eyes and touched the back of his head. It was sticky and he saw blood all over his hand when he brought it forward. He was surprised that Robin's body wasn't in front of him anymore and, when he glanced around, he didn't see it anywhere.

Batman threw open the kitchen door, saw Conall on the floor and flew at him; knocking him onto his back and pushing his shoulders into the floor.

"WHERE IS ROBIN?" he thundered, just as he had to Joker earlier.

Conall - who had no idea but knew that Batman thought he did - decided to play with the hero's mind so he shook his head, leaving a streak of red on the tile, and grinned as he pointed to some blood on the floor by the island, "Around..."

"You will regret not telling me, just like I told you back in Arkham," Batman shouted darkly. "Where. Is. _ROBIN_?!"

Conall's eyes widened and Batman saw fear in them but still he shook his head and actually attempted to laugh.

"If he is dead, you are dead," Batman whispered menacingly and Conall's jaw dropped open in surprise.

"You wouldn't do that," Conall was slightly confident that a hero would not become a murderer because of his sidekick's death. "He's just a _sidekick_ and you don't really need him."

Robin had decided to take another little nap but his eyes flipped open when he heard Batman yelling at O'Reilly. He tried to call out but couldn't find enough air so he lifted his head and let it fall against the tile instead.

Batman heard the noise as he punched Conall in the face and roared, "He is my partner and you will tell me where he is NOW!"

Conall had heard the sound, also, and rolled his eyes as he spit some blood out of his mouth."Lotsa ratsin here," he stumbled the sentence out – his jaw was aching and he could barely open his mouth.

Batman glared down at him and slammed Conall's head onto the kitchen floor, knocking him out. He flipped the now twice-a-villain onto his stomach and cuffed him, wrists and ankles, just like Joker. He stood and started to search for the source of the noise but all he had to do was take a step over O'Reilly's body and around the island. There was Robin; lying on his back with his tired eyes open and a slight smirk on his face.

"Took you long enough," Robin grumbled. "I thought I was going to have to go find _you_ after I was finished with _him_ ," he flicked his eyes in Conall's general direction.

"Sorry," Batman rolled his eyes as he crouched beside his partner, "I'll try to keep a better eye on you while I'm down in a tunnel securing one villain that hates you and you're in the arms of another one that hates you almost as much as the first."

"I'm tired," Robin sighed wearily and closed his eyes.

Batman picked him up and ran through the lab toward the entrance, pushing through the shattered glass and rushing up the ramp of the Bat-jet. He swiftly but gently laid Robin's body on the bloody table and re-attached the IV then grabbed a blanket and placed it over him. Robin opened his eyes and gave his partner a small grin. Batman sat down in relief, placed his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.

"How can a person almost die twice in one day and still be grinning," he commented quietly.

"Well, I'm not dead and that's a pretty good reason to smile," Robin answered and Batman looked up at his face.

"Good point," it was Batman's turn to grin. "Go to sleep and I'll take us home." He picked up the Bat-jet's Bat-communicator and talked to the commissioner through Alfred again. "Conall O'Reilly is in the kitchen in the same lab," he reported. "Tell Warden Crichton to keep his prisoners under control; Robin almost died _twice_ because of them," he growled and flipped off the Bat-communicator.

"Batman," Robin murmured, "thanks for coming."

Batman had turned toward the front of the Bat-jet but when he heard Robin he pivoted and walked back to the table. " _Always,_ Robin. I will _always_ come for you."

"Why were you home early?" Robin asked.

"You weren't answering or returning my calls," Batman replied, "and I knew it wasn't just because you were irritated with me."

"I didn't patrol; I kept my word," Robin stated, "but I still got caught." He frowned, upset with himself.

"I'm proud of you, Robin. This is one of the hardest things you have ever been through and you never gave up."

Robin grinned, "I told you I can handle myself."

"Yes, I know you can but look what happened: Joker _and_ O'Reilly. Do you think you could have lasted another week with _both_ of them?"

Robin thought about that for a moment. He shook his head, "I might have kept trying but I don't think I would have been successful. And you never would have found…"

"Okay, that's enough of that," Batman interrupted. "You are here and alive and they are both going back to Arkham. Ready to go home?"

"Yes," Robin sighed tiredly. "But, Batman?"

Batman had turned toward the front again but he looked back at his partner. "Yes?"

"I lasted seven days," Robin grinned, proud of himself, and then closed his eyes.

"Yes," Batman frowned, "seven days and I let it happen." He was furious with himself for not returning as soon as he had suspected something was wrong. He thought Robin was already asleep so he was surprised when he heard:

"Not your fault. But, seriously, _seven days_ is a pretty good record."

"Just don't try to break that record, okay? I need my partner in crime…fighting."

"Wow, Batman, just…wow. Partner in crime _-fighting_ , really? You need sleep."

Batman smiled and whispered, "Sleep well, kiddo." And Robin, for the first time in seven days, did.

THE END

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement; it's crazy to me (but also awesome!) that people actually like my stories. I nearly stopped publishing after my "Merlin" story, which was my first one, so my Batman/Robin stories almost didn't even exist on here. Do you have a favorite story? :-)

"Fighting for Robin" will be coming in the near future so don't forget about me! ;-)


End file.
